


Unrestricted

by JackOfNone



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Fight Sex, M/M, Murakumo!Jin, Sibling Incest, Time Loop, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many reflections in the Azure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestricted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynxiae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxiae/gifts).



> Set during Calamity Trigger's time loop. I'd seen art of Murakumo!Ragna but surprisingly little of Murakumo!Jin, so this is a potentially-implausible failed timeline where the units were clones of Jin instead of Saya and the Murakumo unit was based on Yukianesa instead of Izayoi.
> 
> Apologies in advance for taking a complicated AU concept and basically just using it for porn.

_This has happened many times before, and will happen a thousand times more. Maybe the details will be different, but there will always be this — two brothers, two swords, blood spilled and hearts broken. Sometimes more, never less._

The interior of the chamber that housed the Cauldron was vast, far larger than it had any right to be. The heat was overpowering, oppressive, and the subvocal droning buzz was nearly deafening. 

All these government facilities started to look the same after a while, once you’d blown up a handful of them, but this…this was kind of impressive. 

Ragna took in a deep breath that seared his lungs and smelled of sulphur and ozone. His hand clenched around the hilt of his sword, feeling something that was very like a pulse pounding in his right wrist. 

There was a warning tugging at the back of his mind — this was too easy. This was the beating heart of NOL, and here he was standing ready to strike at it. There were guards, of course, but at this point they’d have to have stationed an army down here to slow him down. There was a certain sense of impending doom that hung in the air as he stepped forward, towards the vast crack in the world that opened up beneath the twisted, chained cocoon that loomed, huge and menacing, in the shimmering air. 

“Fuck this,” Ragna said, shaking his head. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. So what if it was a little anticlimactic? That was a good thing, right? Storm in, butcher a robot, burn the place to the ground, walk out and watch the Librarium add a couple of zeroes to his bounty. Maybe it was going to keep being that easy. Maybe there was nothing to be afraid of.

He stepped forward, the sound of his boots ringing on the floor. It was oddly loud in the already deafening room. If anything was down here, it was going to hear him coming a mile away.

He put one foot in front of the other, all his senses on high alert. The heat was unbearable but Ragna had long since stopped giving much thought to mundane obstacles like pain. Finally, he stood on the very edge of the great chasm, shielding his eyes from the yawning gulf beneath him. He couldn’t shake the thought of a story that the Sister had told them as kids — one that had given his little brother nightmares, all about a monster who turned you to stone if you looked directly at her face. He’d been smart and thought up the mirror trick before the hero of story did, but Saya…she’d been very small, and maybe not totally aware of the implications of what she was saying, but she’d said she’d want a good look at the monster’s real face first, even if it turned her to stone. 

If anything was going to kill you or make your brain leak out your ears just by looking at it, it was the Librarium’s great Cauldron, which was supposed to tap into a power beyond the reach of life or death. Ragna hesitated, just a moment, but remembered that Saya had wanted to look at the monster and pulled his hand away from his eyes.

The chasm beneath was vast and endless, filled with a billowing smoke that was vividly discolored, like someone had spilled ink in water. The bottom, if it had one, was so far down that it couldn't be seen at all. Suspended above it on chains larger around than his entire body was something like a spire of cloudy ice, its surface slick and reflective. There was something inside it that stirred slightly as Ragna approached. 

Ragna didn't know how long he spent sizing up the vastness of the Cauldron before an ear-splitting crack shook him out of his distraction. Ragna stepped back from the edge a few paces, his hand tightening around the hilt of his blade, hard enough to whiten his knuckles, as the huge spire split in two, then three as neatly as if it had been made to shatter.

The other units had been dormant, lying quiet as death in their vast coffins. They'd had beak-like metal masks that covered their entire faces, bolted on. Ragna had never bothered to look beneath them -- he had gotten the distinct feeling he wouldn't like what he saw. 

This unit, though, was quite clearly awake. He -- at least, the Murakumo units all looked male-shaped enough -- slipped head-first out of the chained cocoon, frost still clinging to his hair and cape. He plummeted downwards, and for a moment Ragna was certain he was going to crack his metal head open on the ground, but he flipped himself around as gracefully as a gymnast and took the rest of the fall as gently as a feather. His feet were bare, and they made no noise on the glassy floor. 

The active Murakumo unit was maybe a few yards away from him. Ragna held back -- after all, maybe they'd put up such an anemic guard on the way down here because whatever they kept in the Cauldron was enough to turn practically anyone into a fine red mist. Ragna glanced up -- there was more than just a robot inside that spire. There was a vast curved sword, still stuck halfway into the ice, still far too large for anybody to reasonably wield. It had moving parts -- wheels and grinding gears -- that clicked around and crunched whenever they caught something frozen between them. 

There was a moment of silence. The sword shed a fresh curtain of frost over the unit's white hair. Ragna hefted his sword and prepared to bury it straight into its chest.

Then, it spoke. 

"Ragna!" it said, and Ragna's stomach twisted itself into knots. "Don't you recognize me?" 

Its hands flew to the sides of its full-face visor, fumbling with some hidden latch. The whole contraption slid backwards, curving around the sides of its head and arranging themselves into a pointed crown. 

Ragna sucked in a startled breath. He knew that face. 

"Fuck," he swore, taking a step backwards in surprise. "Jin?"   


Ragna wondered if they all looked like that -- if he'd put a sword through the hearts of two previous perfect copies of his kid brother -- or if they'd changed this one around specifically to fuck with him. The Murakumo unit's face split into a smile that was almost recognizable for half a second, but it just...kept going until it was wide and shark-like and predatory. Ragna remembered both of those smiles -- the happy one and the wrong one. They were pitch perfect in every respect. 

The Murakumo unit stepped forward, arms outstretched. Ragna hesistated for a moment. 

"You don't know how long I've waited," it said, and even though Ragna hadn't heard his voice since they were kids, he could still recognize it just fine.

"What the fuck did they _do_ to you?" Ragna hissed, even though he already knew enough to make a guess. He took an uneasy step backwards when it became clear that the Murakumo unit was just going to keep going. The Murakumo unit was almost right up in his face, now, and he could see something hungry lurking behind the cold blue of his eyes. 

The unit reached out for him. Ragna swatted his hand away. "Get out of the way, Jin," he demanded, and regretted it immediately. He couldn't afford to stop thinking of it as just a Library machine, no more his brother than a faded photograph would be, but...

If it wasn't Jin, somehow, then how on earth could he make that big, wide-eyed expression that he always used when they were kids? When Jin fell over and skinned his knee or something and was determined to make a big production out of it, crying and carrying on to make Ragna feel sorry for him, he would give him a look that was just like that. "And let you do what, big brother? I thought you came here to see me," Jin said, cocking his head. The strange, too-wide grin crept back onto his face slightly. "I thought you came here to _kill_ me." 

Ragna hesitated -- he'd come here to destroy a Murakumo unit and burn this place to the ground, so…yeah, Jin was right.

But now that the mask was off, he wasn't sure he had the stomach for it.

Somewhere far above them, there was a hideous crack as the ice shattered completely. The enormous curved sword came crashing down like a guillotine blade, throwing up clouds of dust and shards of broken glass tile. A white, harsh light burst out, silhouetting Jin for a moment before wiping everything out in an indistinct glow; Ragna leapt backwards, shielding his eyes from the light and coughing out a lungful of dust. 

“Restriction 616 released. Dimensional interference field deployed,” said a voice — it was his brother’s voice, only hollowed out and harshly computerized. Ragna didn’t think he’d ever been more disgusted by the sound of something before. “Boundary Contact Unit Absolute Zero online,” the voice continued. “Target acquired.” The light had subsided somewhat but the air was still choked with dust and fumes from some burst pipe. "Ragna!" Jin's voice was back, exactly as it was years ago, the same sing-song-y cajoling like he was calling him out to play tag in the churchyard. "Ragna, come on, you came all this way…let's have some fun!" 

There was a hissing whine as something blue and white arced through the air, splitting through the clouds. Ragna barely had enough time to raise his right arm, and whatever it was collided with his forearm with a dull clatter, like metal on marble. Ragna felt it take out a chunk of not-quite-flesh but the scratch was quickly, painlessly closed.

Ragna hefted his sword and held it at the ready, and just in time — a barrage of curved blades, at least five of them, shot out from the curtain of steam. He batted them away, and they chilled the air as they sliced past. Jin was only a moment behind, sliding across the glassy floor, a curtain of blades spilling out behind him. He was armored — a tight black suit that clung to his body like a second skin, barely hidden behind metal plates that seemed bolted straight to his flesh. He gestured almost casually and one of his blades nearly bisected Ragna’s head; Ragna parried it into the ground, where it left an icy groove in the tiles before melting into ether. He leapt out of the way of one blade aimed at his shoulder and dived forward to avoid decapitation by a second. Jin darted in and out, blindingly fast, always infuriatingly out of reach. 

“Dammit, Jin!” Ragna snapped, almost loud enough to be heard over the whirr of machinery and the clang of metal on metal. “I’m not here for this!” It had been so much easier when they were dormant and veiled, so much easier when they were just robots that bled and didn’t look like anyone in particular. “Listen to me, I—“ Jin turned gracefully as a dancer, his flying swords fanned out behind him like metal wings. He smiled at Ragna, opening his arms — a gesture of beckoning. 

Ragna knew it was a ruse when he charged forward, bringing Bloodedge up and around for a great cleaving strike. Jin blocked it easily, but Ragna had been expecting that — he let his momentum carry him forward to strike Jin in the face with the pommel of his sword. Jin staggered backwards but only momentarily — his blades were out again in a whirling vortex, slicing the air, cutting for his head. Ragna held his ground, but something cold and hard struck him unexpectedly in the knees -- and with a storm of blades at his head, there was no room for a leaping dodge. The floor slicked up under Ragna's feet -- ice, he realized wildly -- and he lost purchase as frozen barbs shot upwards at him in showers of frost, knocking him off his feet. He fell backwards, landing heavily, and Jin pounced on him like a wild animal. Two blades crossed themselves like scissors over Ragna's throat. His arms were free -- he went for Jin's shoulders, trying to push him away, but the blades at his throat pressed threateningly forward. 

Jin was straddling him now, his armored legs pressed against Ragna's thighs on either side. Jin caught Ragna's wrists as he grappled with him and pinned them to the freezing floor -- damn, he was strong. Far, far stronger than he looked. Ragna struggled in his grip, not caring if the blades started to bite into his throat, and Jin leaned down, laughing softly. Jin's face was mere inches from his, now, dripping blood from his nose where Ragna had struck him. He was smiling -- a pure, genuine smile. Ragna couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Jin smile like that. He'd been such a miserable kid in their last days together. 

"Jin," Ragna said. He ceased his struggling for the moment. "Listen to me. We don't have to do this." 

"But we do," Jin said. He pressed his hips up against Ragna's, rocking gently. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?" Jin kept his grip on Ragna's wrists but one of his curved blades began to trace the edge of Ragna's jaw, without breaking the skin -- a caress. The swords were as much a part of Jin now as his hands or his tongue that darted out to lap at the blood dripping down his face. "That's all I ever wanted, big brother. Your eyes on me. Only me."

Jin had been so hurt the first time he'd fallen asleep at Saya's bedisde instead of climbing into the bed he shared with Jin. Nearly ten years old and Jin still couldn't sleep well without Ragna there to comfort him, without his big brother there to tell him there was nothing to fear. He'd always been so small, so fragile, so very afraid of everything. 

Ragna hadn't seen hide or hair of his brother since that day, but part of him hoped that maybe he'd grown up to be a little stronger than he was. This really wasn't the way Ragna had wanted that to happen. 

"That was someone else," Ragna said. The sword at his jaw dipped lower, tracing a line down his collarbone and flaying open the cloth of his shirt, "You're just a replica." 

"Maybe so," Jin said. "But I can remember everything that happened to him. It was all I could think about. How you were cruel to me. How you looked, bleeding out on the ground like that." Jin leaned his head in, trailing his lips along Ragna's throat -- his lips were cold but his breath was hot against Ragna's pulse. "I could feel you coming, you know. A pulse in the Azure, like a heartbeat--" 

Ragna opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Jin's lips were on on his all of a sudden. 

_This is so wrong,_ Ragna thought, and then, immediately, _I wonder if this is what the original feels like. Wet and warm and needy and…_

Jin let go of his wrists and Ragna let him pull him deeper into the kiss. Jin balled one hand into a fist in Ragna's hair, holding him there for a moment while his other hand fumbled with the closure on Ragna's shirt.

"Jin…don't…" Ragna managed, when Jin finally gave him room to breathe.

"Make me," he teased, and Ragna didn't want to, not really. There was something cruelly comforting about ending up here, with Jin or something very like him, wanting exactly what Jin had always wanted -- him. No matter what, Jin would always need him. It

Jin made a noise deep in his throat and traced his lips along Ragna's ear. Ragna could feel the hard length of Jin's erection starting to press into his thigh, and it wasn't _really_ his little brother, right? 

Except it was, in all the ways that mattered.

Ragna wasn't pushing Jin away right now and he was pretty sure that made him the most fucked up person in the entire universe.

There were still a pair of swords at his throat. His kid brother was kissing him at swordpoint and Ragna's good hand was wandering up Jin's body, feeling the rise and fall of his sides (he still breathed, he was that much human at least) beneath the cold metallic weave of his suit. Maybe Ragna could do something, break that fucking sword, blow this whole place sky high and leave with what was left of his brother.

"Jin--" Ragna began, but Jin's tongue was there to silence him again.

"Shh. Don't ruin it by running your mouth," Jin said. 

_Ruin what?_ Ragna thought, because he was pretty sure there wasn't anything about this situation that could possibly get worse. 

"Shh," Jin repeated. 

And then it hit him so suddenly Ragna was too shocked to scream. Wracking, wrenching pain burst through Ragna's shoulder, near where the Grimoire had latched itself onto the messy stump so many years ago, splintering through the parts of him that were still flesh and bone. It took all his effort not to arc upwards, slicing his throat open on the crossed blades. 

Ice. Ragna panted hard, his vision growing blurry, and looked at the spike of ice protruding from his shoulder like it was happennig to a different person. 

"We're going to be together, just like I wanted," Jin said, rubbing his groin against Ragna's twitching thigh like absolutely nothing had just happened. "I'm so happy I get to kill you…at long last…" Jin said 'kill' in exactly the tone of voice that most people might say 'kiss', all breathy with anticipation and need.

Swords flashed above them -- five, ten, _too many_. It was pure instinct, a base sort of self-preservation, that drove Ragna to lash out, seize Jin by the throat with his right hand, the one that could still move when there was two feet of razor-sharp ice through the shoulder blade. 

There were words to go with this, but they weren't important, and at any rate the way they echoed Jin's cold, robotic announcements left a bad taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes and let something bright and searing spark in his veins, burst inward, outward, _everywhere_ …

The force of Ragna's power unleashing itself threw Jin backwards; Ragna heard him collide with something hard and metallic. The swords at Ragna's throat evaporated like so much mist when Jin fell, and Ragna shoved himself to his feet, the spike of ice pinning him to the floor snapping off as he stood. Power roared in Ragna's ears, almost drowning out rational thought with something bigger, something wild and ruthless and desperately, desperately hungry. The Azure wasn't his to command, he'd been warned, but it came when he called nonetheless. 

Jin struggled to his feet, and Ragna bared his teeth and leapt. 

They clashed together. Ragna had left his sword behind but the Azure had given him a matchless fury and an unholy strength -- he swung his hand, fingers arched into claws, at Jin's face. He dodged just in time, but he caught Jin right along the edge of his arm, shredding easily through his suit and hitting flesh. Jin hissed in what might have been pain, staggering backwards with his armor clattering against the floor, but Ragna was unrelenting, driving foward. That curtain of swords, the Murakumo unit or whatever the fuck it was, was far more effective at range. Up close, with the Grimoire's power billowing up around Ragna like black clouds, they were more evenly matched. 

The Grimoire was screaming wordlessly inside his head, urging him forward. Power lanced out from him, following his movements like a shadow filled with hungry teeth, and Jin came at him laughing with the ground freezing below his feet. Ragna ran forward through a razor-edged shower of ice, heedless of the way the unnatural sleet tore into him.

Ragna crashed into Jin shoulder-first, shattering his armor like porcelain. Jin's knee lashed out and took him straight in the stomach as they barrelled backwards together, knocking the wind out of him, but Ragna was being driven by something far more relentless than mere oxygen and muscles and sinew. Jin fell against something like a pipe tall enough for a man to crawl through, bending backwards over it, and Ragna went forward with him, trapping him with bone-jarring force. Over the top of Jin's head, Ragna could see the roiling, choking clouds of the Cauldron, that great bottomless pit that looked for all the world like it opened onto the mouth of hell. They were as close together now as they had been on the floor, the full length of Ragna's body pressing against Jin. Jin was drenched with blood and melted ice and sweat, and even after all this he was still hard as a fucking rock. Both of Ragna's hands closed around Jin's throat, pressing inward, threatening to cut off his breath. 

Jin met his eyes, and the part of Ragna that could still think straight read a wild excitement there. "I'm so glad you feel the same way, Ragna," Jin rasped, his voice coming out in a ragged whisper with Ragna's hands around his neck. "So glad. Let's kill each other. Here. Now."

"I don't want to kill you, Jin," Ragna hissed. Talking took effort. His Grimoire clearly preferred action. 

"Then what do you want?" Jin said. It sounded like he already knew the answer.

Ragna's hands trembled. Maybe he should kill Jin, even if it meant he'd never see his brother's face again. 

Ragna loosened his grip on Jin's throat, just enough to let his head fall back against the pipe. Ragna leaned forward, almost as if for a kiss, but instead sank his teeth into the hollow between Jin's throat and shoulder, not stopping until he tasted blood. 

Jin howled and arched his back, pressing his hips against Ragna's groin. Ragna dropped Jin and Jin spread his legs like he'd been expecting precisely this the whole time. Ragna fumbled under his pants, his blood-slick palm closing around his own cock. Black talons shredded what was left of the metal mesh around Jin's hips, and Ragna was sliding himself against Jin, before hooking one arm under Jin's thigh and jerking him upwards. Jin scrabbled for purchase against the pipe at his back with one hand while he reached down between his legs with the other, not that Ragna needed the encouragement at this point. 

Ragna growled, spat blood, and buried himself inside Jin with a forceful thrust, guided by a bruising grip on Jin's thigh. He was dimly aware that he was taking this far too fast, too hard, too rough, but Ragna was long past caring whether or not he was hurting Jin and at any rate, Jin hardly seemed to registered the difference. He bucked wildly under Ragna, hissing violent endearments into his ear with blood running down his chin. Ragna pulled back, feeling his cock rake against Jin's insides almost painfully, before slamming back into him, hard enough to buckle the metal beneath them. Jin hooked his legs around Ragna's back, pulling him forward as his nails raked scarlet furrows down the back of Ragna's neck.

Ragna could feel that hunger rising in him again, something black and terrible twisting into ropes within him and coiling around his heart. He fucked Jin with inexorable force and Jin, far past speaking, crowed wordlessly as if in triumph, arching his back into each agonizing stroke and crushing his cock against Ragna's belly. Beaten and bloody, impaled viciously on his older brother's cock, and Ragna couldn't remember Jin looking so ecstatic. 

With Jin urging him on, pulling him close and grinding against him insatiably, Ragna couldn't last long -- not that he wanted to prolong this sick tableau, the last rational part of him thought. He felt something that must have been a climax building in the pit of his stomach and ploughed into Jin as hard and fast as he dared, drawing a gasp from Jin's lips that sounded closer to pain than any sound he'd made since they'd begun their fight. Ragna sucked in a breath, every muscle in his body tensing as he came, harder than he'd ever come in his life but somehow still with more release than pleasure. Black sparks swam in front of his vision with the force of it. Jin buried his face in the crook of his shoulder and moaned wantonly. 

Behind him, Ragna dimly heard the droning hum of one of Jin's swords sliding out from a hole in space. The air around Ragna thickened, darkened, crowded into his lunges like black smoke. Jin's sword splintered into shrapnel in the jaws of something vast and choking. 

"We've always been the same, Ragna. Even now," Ragna heard Jin say, as blackness slipped up to cover his sight -- not the black oblivion of unconsciousness, but something darker and more terrible by far. "Even here, at the very edge of the world…" Jin might have kissed him, might have reached up to touch his cheek with heartbreakingly incongruous gentleness, but that vast blackness finally enveloped him, leaving nothing but a hunger that could swallow the world. 

_"A most peculiar failure," she says. Valkenhayn raises an eyebrow; it has been a long time since she has bothered to comment on anything. Very little happens anymore that surprises his lady enough to merit comment. She taps her perfect nails on the rim of her teacup. "One I doubt we will be seeing again."_

_"Shall I put on another pot of tea, my lady?" he asks, bowing. She sighs, with a weariness that breaks his heart._

_"Do so," she says. "We are in for a long night."_


End file.
